Only Hope
by Green Day's British Babe
Summary: Two people are bound to be wed when they graduate from Hogwarts. One Problem; neither knows who they are wedding. Will they decite their friends to help unite the Wizarding world against Voldemort? Or will Voldemort finally watch the light side crumble?


**Only Hope**

**break**

_Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Warner Bros. and J.K.R. _

**break**

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, rubbing his temples. He was a wise man, respected and trustworthy. He was loyal, brave, and very powerful, yet, he seemed to have a loom of mystery that surrounded him. Though he was old and resembles a crooked cane, you would have to look very closely and take in the depth and realization on his slightly wrinkled face to believe he was really old.

But what is old, anyway? It's just a word to describe someone older than you, and most of the time wiser. So, Dumbledore isn't really old, just very wise. And there he sat, rubbing his temples in a slow motion, as if there was a large weight upon his shoulders. His gaze was staring blankly at a worn out piece of parchment, and slowly removed a hand from his head and smoothed out the torn yellowing edges. He read the passage aloud:

"To: Albus Dumbledore,

Hello Albus,

By the time you read this, we will be dead. Our son, Harry Potter, at our request, has been arranged to marry Miss Hermione Granger at the end of seventh year. We feel that having our son marry a muggle-born witch will influence many of the students here to do the same. This we feel will help to unite the Wizarding world and help stop Voldemort's rein. Please tell them when it is necessary. Albus, tell our son we love him dearly and we wish him the best of luck,

Sincerely,

Lily and James Potter"

He finished with a sigh and summoned a cup of tea before a disturbed Professor McGonagall entered the oblong office.

"Albus, excuse me, but we have an-um situation that must be taken care of this instant," McGonagall told him in a hurried voice.

"Ah, Minerva, what has happened?" he glanced at her over his spectacles.

Minerva McGonagall was a very strict Scottish woman with sharp eyes and hawk-like ears. She would slink around the halls in her Animagus form to catch un-suspecting students that sneak out late at night. She some what resembled a cottage loaf and her brown hair with a few grey streaks was pulled into a tight bun with a large hat atop her head.

"Professor, Mister Potter and Miss Granger report that they had important orders to meet with you before the feast about something other than their head duties, is this correct?" she asked him.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

**break**

_Meanwhile, back on the Hogwarts Express…_

"That's bloody wicked, Harry!" Ron said while gazing at Harry's Head Boy badge.

"I didn't think so. I mean I have so many responsibilities! And what if the Head Girl is someone like Hannah Abbot? All she does is swoon over me!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Mate, I'm pretty sure its Hermione," Ron said, and then looked thoughtful, "Where is she anyway?"

Harry glance at his watch, "Bloody hell! No wonder she's not here, there's a meeting in the Head's carriage in three minutes! Come on, Ron." He said then ran down the hall to the front of the train.

**break**

_Meanwhile, in the Head's carriage…_

Hermione lay down on the bench seat in the Head's compartment. Since she was of age she cast a few cushioning charms around the compartment in case she fell off or bumped her head. Instead of pulling out a book, she picked up a photo album of her and her friends.

She turned to the last few pages where pictures of her, Harry, and Ron from their sixth year together and sighed. He looks so fit, Hermione thought as she looked over the pictures, But I can't hurt Ginny like that. Ginny deserves him, I mean she liked him since fourth year and well- I've liked him since first. Oh bother, why does he do this to me? She glanced at her watch and quickly stuffed her album away before the Prefects arrived and the Head Boy finally made an in trance.

The Prefects clambered in one-by-one but still no sign of Ron or Draco, which means one, might be head boy. Draco finally entered and sat down next to Pansy, who giggled and attempted to flirt with him. Just before Hermione gave up all hope, Harry and Ron came bursting through the compartment door, looking flustered and nervous. Hermione took a good glance at Ron first for fear of her cheeks flaming at Harry's body.

Ron must have been about 6'5 and was still very tall and lanky. His flame-colour hair was shaggy and long and his blue eyes were sparkling. He had a few muscles on his lanky frame and freckles scattered his pale face. He wore a black pair of trousers and a "Nine Inch Wands" shirt adorned his matching black shirt.

"Erm-Hello 'Mione," Harry said with a nervous smile.

Hermione finally cast a glance at Harry and she almost began to drool. He was almost as tall as Ron, maybe around 6'4, he wore his black hair shaggy and his emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief and merriment. He too had a long lanky build but you could make out his finely chiselled muscles under his clothes. He wore a black pair of jeans and a shirt that bored "Nirvana" across the chest.

"H-Hi Harry," she stuttered out, her cheeks glowing red, "D-did you m-make Head Boy?"

Harry beamed at her. "Yes I did! I see you made Head Girl! I knew Dumbledore would choose you!"

Ron muttered something that sounded like "Yeah right" and sat down with his Prefect partner, Ginny.

Harry sat next to Hermione and tried to hide the bulge forming in his pants. He glanced at Hermione as she began her speech.

She was still short, only about 5'3, but her body had grown more womanly curves in all the right places. She was quite thin still and Harry could trance every feature of the young woman's body through her tight tan long-sleeve shirt and black jeans. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and a small coat of make-up adorned her face. Her cheeks were flaming crimson, (Harry assumed from embarrassment) and her brown eyes glowed with excitement.

"Here are the passwords to the dorms and we'll see you at the feast." Hermione finished, positively glowing at the Prefects who were clabbering out of the large compartment.

Just as Ron turned to ask Harry something, Fawkes flew through the open carriage door.

Harry grabbed the letter and patted the Phoenix's head before it flew out of the compartment. He turned the letter over in his hand. It was addressed to Hermione and himself. He read the letter silently.

"Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see us before the feast in his office." Harry stated.

"Well, we're almost there. Best change into our robes, no?" Hermione said before kicking both boys out of the compartment to change into her uniform.

**break**

_Reviews are appreciated_


End file.
